Finish What We Started
by thatpersonwhoisthatperson
Summary: There's another benefit to attend, and Tony wants this one to end on a higher note. Set after IM1. Full of romance, a kiss, and, of course, T/P.


Inspired by:

its-always-been prompt #17 – a good time to finish up old tasks

I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Tony did not want to be there.<p>

It was well over ninety degrees outside of where the latest benefit was being held, and the bodies packed closely together only increased the temperature indoors. He'd taken up refuge at the bar, downing drinks and putting the cool glass to his head every so often.

He kept his gaze focused on Pepper, watching as she mingled with guests without a single complaint. The dress she wore was beautiful, and Tony thought it was the perfect color blue on her. He decided that it tied with the dress she wore the last time they attended a benefit together, the backless blue number.

He eventually watched her excuse herself, and then she slipped into another room. Curious, and the pastime of watching her every movement eliminated, Tony followed her.

The lights were dimmed on the screened-in porch and Tony could just make out Pepper's silhouette. He tentatively ambled over to the chair on which she was seated, confused as to why she was there.

"You do know the party is out there," he informed, gesturing with his index finger. Pepper grimaced.

"It's too noisy. People were getting on my last nerve," she explained. "How did you find me?"

"Some would call it obsessively stalking…I call it closely observing," he replied with a smirk.

"Of course," Pepper breathed as she shook her head.

Palpable silence overtook them. Tony sat next to her on the chair, and she diverted her gaze away from his, biting her bottom lip. She could smell him, nearly feel the warmth that radiated off of him, and she didn't want to get too caught up in her emotions. Not tonight, when she wasn't prepared to deal with whatever they were becoming, to figure it out. The trickle of water from the outside creek and the loud bass of the music filled Tony's ears. Then the music changed tempo suddenly, and the soft, dainty notes of a piano filtered though the porch. Tony reflected on that unspoken night of the Firefighter's benefit, and kept their almost-kiss in his mind as he then shifted towards her.

"You know what I think?" he asked in an open-ended manner.

She said nothing, but stared at him. She clearly remembered the last gathering they had attended together, and how it almost ended. Almost. She had done her fair share of questioning that almost, whether or not she should have let her heart take over –

"I think we should try that dancing thing again."

Before Pepper had any time to ponder the circumstances she was hoisted up into Tony's arms as he all but forced her to move to the music. She felt like a puppet, although half of her was willing to keep moving in rhythm with Tony.

Tony's eyes bore into hers, trying to decipher what she was feeling so he could help her feel more comfortable. He wanted to finish what they'd started on the balcony that night, to show her that she meant so much to him and that he really did love her. He was ready to maintain a serious relationship with Pepper. In the last few months especially, he'd come to the important realization that he needed her, needed _them_.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Have we been here before? Honestly, Tony."

Tony grinned. "It seemed appropriate."

Pepper cleared her throat and looked over Tony's shoulder at the blackened sky. Caught up in the moment, Tony twirled her around and pulled her flush against him. Their breaths were heavy as Tony took in every minute detail of her face; they'd never been this close before.

And Pepper wanted that 'almost.'

Taking the initiative she leaned in, his breath sweet-smelling, just one more little bit –

She paused momentarily as a strange beeping noise rang out. Tony broke away from Pepper a fraction to glance down at his suit pocket, recognizing it to be coming from his phone. He swore loudly.

Pepper touched his arm, all hesitances gone. "What?" she asked softly.

"Jarvis sent me a message. There's Stark weaponry involved…over in…yeah," he trailed off, looking at her apologetically.

Pepper nodded, and resumed gnawing on her lip. "Be careful."

He smiled and patted her arms twice. "Yep."

Tony walked back towards the main room where all the guests were, until he abruptly stopped and swiveled on his heel. He strode back to her, and without thinking kissed her deeply. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. Just as quickly as it happened it ended, and they pulled away, Tony bearing a smirk of victory on his face.

"There's gonna be a lot more of that when I get back," he told her simply, still grinning.

She grinned back, and bravely reached up to kiss his nose. "I'll be waiting."

END.

Please review! Thank you for reading. I've always wanted to write a fic like this, so I'm glad I got the chance.


End file.
